Las tres razones de su existencia
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Mimi regresa a casa completamente agotada por su trabajo, pero al entrar a la sala, se encuentra algo totalmente inesperado.


Mimi regresaba a casa completamente agotada. Desde que había montado su propio negocio estaba notando lo duro que era ser su propia jefa. La cafetería/pastelería/panadería/tetería (como le gustaba llamar para dejar claro todas las posibilidades que ofrecía) estaba siendo un éxito pero eso no quitaba que estuviese trabajando muy intensamente, queriendo sacar adelante su sueño de toda la vida, sobretodo en esa primera etapa. Mimi era la primera en llegar por la mañana, y la última en abandonar el barco por la noche.

En el ascensor, se masajeó el cuello suavemente, dolorido por estará agachado mientras hacía cuentas. Debería de contratar a un contable, pensó, y quizá a alguien que me ayude a llevar todo. Suspiró mirándose al espejo.

Sí, adoraba su negocio y estaba cumpliendo un sueño, pero también echaba de menos pasar tiempo con sus gemelas. Le daba un poco de pena no poder estar siempre con ellas, como había pasado los primeros meses de vida, pero ella sabía que solamente era un tiempo hasta que encontrase alguien competente para el puesto que ella estaba cubriendo además del de jefa. Al menos, Yamato se había pedido días por paternidad y él se encargaba de sus pequeñas mientras ella estaba fuera. También a él lo echaba terriblemente de menos, pero el rubio confiaba en ella y siempre tenía buena cara cuando regresaba a casa, haciéndola enamorarse más aún si cabía cada día.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento tratando de no hacer ruido; a esas horas las gemelas deberían de estar dormidas. A oscuras, buscó el interruptor y lo pulsó para poder ver donde dejaba sus cosas en la entrada. Alcanzó a ver la luz de la sala encendida y sonidos de alguna película, y sonrió al pensar que Yamato la estuviese esperando viendo la televisión y con una copa de vino blanco para charlar. Alegre, caminó hasta allí y entró a la estancia, pero lo que se encontró no fue lo que esperaba.

Sí, Yamato estaba en la sala, pero no viendo la televisión, ni la esperaba con un par de copas y una botella de vino blanco. Su marido estaba completamente tirado en el sofá, profundamente dormido. Llevaba el pecho desnudo (Mimi imaginó que se habría quitado la camiseta debido al calor) y tenía a sus dos pequeñas dormidas encima de él. La escena era tan tierna que Mimi suspiró. El rubio sostenía con ademán protector a las dos niñas contra él, como si estuviera dispuesto a luchar contra cualquiera que quisiera dañarlas o alejarlas de él. Aika se aferraba con piernas y brazos al pecho de su padre, con su inseparable chupete en la boca mientras que su hermana Chise dormía tranquilamente encima del estómago de su marido.

Mimi suspiró y sonrió ampliamente mirando a su familia. A las tres personas más importantes en su vida. A sus tres rubios. A las tres razones de su existencia.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, sacó su teléfono móvil y enfocó la escena. Sacó varias fotos hasta que estuvo contenta y logró capturar la belleza del momento y después se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Se acercó al sofá y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la cara de su marido. Ladeó la cabeza mientras lo observaba, tan guapo, tan relajado. Después se inclinó sobre él y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Yamato frunció el ceño para después abrir los ojos y encontrarse con su mujer muy cerca.

—Mimi —murmuró—. Has llegado ya.

—Sí, ya he llegado —asintió ella mientras acariciaba su cabello—. Te has quedado dormido con las niñas.

El hombre miró hacia abajo y se encontró con las gemelas dormidas encima de él. Sus facciones se suavizaron instantáneamente al mirar a sus hijas y Mimi sintió que el corazón latía ante la imagen. El rubio la miró de nuevo.

— No se quedaban dormidas así que les he dejado que se quedasen un rato conmigo viendo la televisión —explicó suavemente—. Nos hemos quedado dormidos mientras veíamos una película.

—Eso parece. Estáis tan adorables que os he hecho una foto —Mimi le enseñó el fondo de pantalla de su móvil, donde había puesto la reciente foto—. Viéndoos así me entran ganas de tener un par de ellos más.

—Creo que mejor nos conformamos con la parejita de dos por ahora —bromeó Yamato—. Más adelante quizá.

—Sí, tienes razón —rió la mujer—. Ven, vamos a llevarlas a la cuna.

Mimi cogió a Chise, ya que Aika no parecía querer soltar a su padre, y ambos se encaminaron hacia la habitación de las niñas. Con cuidado de no despertarlas, las colocaron a cada una en su cuna, la una al lado de la otra. Juntos, las observaron unos instantes antes de abandonar el dormitorio, no antes de colocar el transmisor de bebés cerca de ellas. Cuando cerraron la puerta tras ellos, Mimi pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su marido y lo instó a agacharse para poder alcanzar sus labios.

Yamato no se hizo de rogar y se inclinó sobre su esposa para besarla con fuerza. Sus cuerpos se pegaron, como si fuesen dos imanes que se atraían. Ambos disfrutaron del calor del otro y la temperatura subió a su alrededor cuando el beso se profundizó y sus lenguas entraron en juego. Se separaron un segundo para coger aire. Mimi lo miró coquetamente desde debajo de sus pestañas y desde el pecho del rubio resonó un rugido.

—Vamos, amor —le susurró la mujer, acariciando sensualmente la nuca del hombre—. No queremos más hijos por ahora pero eso no quita que podamos… _ensayar_.

—Pensé que estarías cansada —murmuró con voz ronca Yamato.

—Nunca estoy cansada para ti —aseguró ella, sacando su lengua y lamiendo los labios de su marido.

Ese gesto totalmente sensual hecho por tierras las intenciones comprensivas del rubio, que lanzó un gruñido de excitación y la alzó en brazos como si no pesase nada. Mimi soltó un gritito que silenció el hombre son sus labios antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su dormitorio.

—Prepárate, _cariño_ —le dijo con voz profunda—. Porque voy a hacerte el amor durante toda la noche.

Mimi soltó una risita, encantada, y mordió el blanco cuello de su marido antes de que su cuerpo cayese contra el colchón y que el del rubio se pusiese encima. Sintió la tibieza contra ella y sus ojos brillaron mientras los labios del hombre cubrían de nuevo los suyos.

No habló, y tampoco le importó, porque en ese momento solamente tenía a su hombre en mente. A su hombre, y una larga noche que estaba deseando intensamente. Cuando Yamato soltó su boca y pudo decir algo, solamente fue una frase.

—Eso espero, amor —murmuró con voz ronca—. Eso espero.

Yamato la miró con los ojos de promesas y ella tuvo una cosa muy clara: esa noche ella no iba a descansar.

Y tampoco es que le importase mucho.

* * *

Locura que me ha venido a la cabeza al volver a ver un fanart precioso que hizo Blue de un headcanon que hablé (que es la imagen del fic, miradla, es preciosísima). Me apetecía escribirla y eso he hecho.

Leves explicaciones. siempre cambio los nombres de los hijos porque nunca los recuerdo. En este caso, como ya tengo claro que serían dos gemelas, he buscado nombres japoneses y me han gustado esos dos por sus significados.

Aika: canción de amor

Chise: estrella

Ya sabéis. La canción me recuerda a la música, algo en común de Yamato y Mimi, y las estrellas creo que son características de Mimi porque las lleva, y de Yamato porque va al espacio (o en su defencto, algo más light, estudia astronomía o algo así).

Nada más.

Espero que os guste,

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
